Desejo Realizado
by Amy S. Black
Summary: Presente de aniversário pro Milo escrito às pressas, a primeira fic publicada na minha conta... não liguem por título tosco.É véspera do aniversário de Milo e tudo o que ele sente é um enorme vazio. Como um certo aquariano resolveria ajudálo?Fluffy, yaoi


**Disclaimer: Como todos devem saber, Saint Seiya não me pertence, nem tampouco seus personagens. Infelizmente o Kurumada os criou primeiro, portanto, nada de processos ou reclamações. Quanto às reviews... estas serão aceitas de bom grado )**

**Agradecimentos especiais pra Nana Pizani (minha irmãzinha do coração) e The Freedom Fighter (minha única amiguinha da net que é capixaba que nem eu) por terem me ajudado na criação do enredo e dado idéias sobre como começar.**

**P.S- o apelido Dom Pedra de Gelo foi criado pela minha querida Tia Vê (Madame Verlaine)**

Carência

Sentia o vento bater nas cortinas de seu quarto. Um vento anormalmente frio para aquela época do ano, embora não houvesse nuvens no céu.

Sabia que mais um ano se passara em sua vida, entretanto não se sentia como se realmente houvesse passado. Ainda se sentia o mesmo... Um ano a mais, um a menos... Que diferença fazia? Talvez nenhuma. Talvez alguma.

Há tempos não sabia como lidar com aquela época do ano em que completava mais um ano de vida. Toda vez era a mesma coisa... Aquele chove-não-molha. E isto, de certa forma, o entristecia. Como poderia sentir um grande vazio ao invés de felicidade e ansiedade na véspera de seu aniversário?

Sim, sabia que já deveria ter se acostumado à vida no santuário e tudo mais, mas simplesmente não podia deixar de se recordar dos doces tempos em que morava com sua família e seus aniversários eram repletos de carinho e calor. Não que a vida no Santuário fosse ruim. Não era! Na verdade ele gostava da maneira como se divertia lá, com seus amigos. Fazer festas com os outros cavaleiros de ouro, beber, seduzir as servas, dançar... Era aquilo que fazia de seus momentos de folga, e realmente adorava. Mas definitivamente, aquilo não o satisfazia em uma data pessoal como seu aniversário...

_**Flashback**_

_-Milo? Querido? – ainda de olhos fechados, reconheceu a voz suave de sua querida mãe. Ela acariciava sua face com afeto, deslizando seus dedos de fada pelo rostinho infantil do filho. Céus, como ela era boa! – Não se lembra de que dia é hoje?_

_- Han? Hoje é... 8 de outubro... e... Mãe! – o menino pulou da cama e abraçou a mãe, animado – Não vai me dar parabéns?_

_A mulher riu docemente._

_-Mas é claro, filhote. Feliz aniversário de cinco anos._

_-Tem bolo hoje? To com fome..._

_-Tem sim! Seu pai e seu irmão já estão te esperando na sala._

_-Eu quero saber qual é o presente desse ano!_

_-Quer mesmo? Então trate de lavar esse rostinho, pôr uma roupinha bonitinha e vir comigo._

_O pequeno Milo correu até o banheiro e em menos de dez minutos estava pronto. Achava que seu aniversário era o melhor dia do ano! Bolo, presente, cartão, abraços, carinho... Era o máximo! Não conseguiria viver sem aquilo um dia..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-Milo? Algum problema? Você parece pensativo...

Era a voz de Camus. Ótimo. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era um amigo e o melhor deles aparecia. Estava com sorte.

-Ah, oi, Camus... Não se preocupe, não é nada.

-Não adianta esconder, _mon ami. _Eu te conheço. Mas não vou insistir. Se não quer falar, tudo bem, não fale. Eu saio se estiver incomodando...

Ah! Não deixaria sua sorte ir embora assim, tão facilmente!

-Não, Camus! Volta... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

O francês abriu o costumeiro sorrisinho de canto de boca e se sentou do lado do grego.

- O que você quer, então?

-Nada – o loiro abraçou a ruivo ternamente, apoiando a cabeça em seus ombros e fechando os olhos- Só companhia. Me sinto sozinho...

-Você? Se sentindo sozinho na véspera de seu aniversário? – Camus não estava nem reconhecendo seu amigo festeiro. Achou que, como nos outros anos, ele não ia perder a oportunidade de encher a casa de gente, bebida e música.

-É. Muito sozinho.

-Não está ansioso para a festa de amanhã?

-Não vai ter festa.

Camus olhou para o amigo, interrogativo, e ele prosseguiu.

-É que de repente nada disso parece fazer sentido, sabe? As festas... O pessoal... Não! Na verdade não é isso! Eu gosto das festas e do pessoal, mas sinto falta de algo mais... Carinhoso... E por mais que me divirta nas festas do santuário, não consigo me sentir querido, entende? Não consigo sentir nada que tenha a ver com o espírito de um aniversário. É como se não tivesse tido um aniversário em anos!

Era incrível a facilidade que tinha para se abrir com Camus. Parecia que quando estava com ele, todos os seus sentimentos ficavam mais claros, por mais estranho e contraditório que isto pudesse parecer aos que conheciam o comportamento habitual do aquariano.

Camus era, para todos, frio, racional e às vezes sarcástico, mas quando estava a sós com Milo, transformava-se em outra pessoa. Claro que continuava fechado e contido, mas era também compreensivo e atencioso. Conhecia e respeitava cada traço da personalidade do escorpiano e, em conseqüência de tal fato, desenvolvera por ele grande estima, consideração e afeto.

-Entendo... Só não entendo esta súbita nostalgia... Você sempre aproveitou tudo como pôde.

-Eu sei, Camye. Nem eu entendi direito o porquê disso. Saudade, talvez... Uma explosão, sabe? Tantos anos vivendo sem nada daquilo com o que era acostumado dão nisso... Ei, Camus! Que cara é essa?

-Han? Non é nada, criança... Fique tranqüilo.

-Você está com uma cara esquisita...

-Já disse que non é nada. E Milo...

-Hun?

-Já é meia-noite... Feliz aniversário.

Milo sorriu docemente.

-Obrigado, Camus.

Passaram-se no máximo quinze minutos até o momento em que o escorpiano adormeceu profundamente apoiado nos ombros do amigo com um sorrisinho infantil estampado no rosto, até que Camus o carregou no colo até sua cama.

-Milo, Milo ... Você acha mesmo que, depois de ter ouvido tudo aquilo, eu vou ficar quieto? Ainda tem muito o que aprender...

Ditas as palavras, o francês passou algum tempo procurando pelo diário do amigo, ou algo que pudesse informá-lo com mais clareza sobre os aniversários de sua infância e desapareceu em meio à escuridão da noite no Santuário rumo à casa de Aquário. Sim, Milo estava certo quando dissera que ele estava com uma cara esquisita.

Aquela era a cara que ele fazia quando estava tramando alguma coisa.

---------/---------/---------

O dia 8 de novembro amanheceu límpido e ensolarado, uma brisa suave acariciando tudo e todos que encontrava pela frente. As borboletas voavam, as flores sorriam... E Milo dormia como uma pedra em um quarto escuro e gelado, todo embolado no meio dos lençóis, só de cueca, roncando um pouco e pretendendo continuar assim até a hora do almoço.

Pretendendo...

-Mi? Acorda, dorminhoco! – ao abrir os olhos, as únicas coisas que Milo viu em sua frente foram um enorme par de olhos azul-piscina e uma graciosa pintinha

-Mas...

-Nem vem que não tem! Hoje não é dia de dormir até tarde.

-Dite! Você... Lembrou?

-Que que você acha, criatura? Eu não esqueceria nunca!- _"Bem na verdade, se não fosse pelo Dom Pedra de Gelo, eu teria esquecido sim... Que vergonha!"_ –Feliz Aniversário, Milo!

-Ah, Dite... Obrigado... – o escorpiano, emocionado, abraçava o amigo – Muito obrigado mesmo. Achei que ninguém além de Camus fosse lembrar...

-... E no que dependesse do pingüim francês, você estava perdido. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu estou aqui pra te salvar!

-Epa! Você não é o único, peixe!

-Aioria! – Milo correu até a porta para abraçar o leonino, que chegava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Venha! Tem uma coisinha pra você na sala.

Os olhos do escorpiano brilharam quando viram o que o aguardava na sala. Uma mesa toda arrumada com uma toalha branca, alguns docinhos e um bonito bolo de chocolate. Na parede, algumas bolas de soprar estavam penduradas junto a um cartaz no qual estava escrito 'PARABÉNS, MILO!'. Afrodite dava pulinhos e Aioria ria alegremente... Enquanto Camus estava sentado calmamente em um sofá, lendo jornal e tomando café, parecendo completamente indiferente a tudo que se passava à sua volta. Esperou um pouco até que o aquariano se pronunciasse, mas como isso não aconteceu, resolveu tomar a iniciativa

-Camus?

-Oi.

-... Não vai me dar os parabéns?

-Já te dei ontem. Precisa mais?

Aquelas palavras deixaram arrasado o jovem aniversariante. Como conseguira se enganar tanto? Afrodite e Aioria haviam lembrado de seu aniversário enquanto Camus, seu mais querido amigo, o ignorara completamente? Estupefato, viu-o levantar-se e sair, despedindo-se com um seco 'até logo'. Peixes e Leão, que assistiam cada detalhe da cena encarando-se em uma espécie de cumplicidade muda sem que Milo sequer notasse.

Em seguida, os dois trataram de animar o amigo com brincadeirinhas infantis e carinhosas que perduraram pelo resto do dia. O parabéns, os três desejos ao apagar as velinhas, estourar as bolas com palitos de dente, esconder os presentes... Tudo eles fizeram, proporcionando a Milo o melhor aniversário que já tivera desde que saíra de casa para treinar..

Mas em momento algum o escorpiano esquecera a estranha atitude de Camus. Não conseguia deixar de sentir-se magoado por isso.

---------/---------/---------

-Ah, Milo... - disse um risonho Afrodite, jogando-se no chão, exausto após um dia cheio para vislumbrar o pôr-do-sol – Só você mesmo para me fazer brincar desse jeito de novo depois de tantos anos!

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, não negue que foi legal!

-Nem é possível! Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto há muito tempo... Pena que Aioria não pôde ficar até o final.

-É mesmo... mas sabe, Dite? Eu ainda não engoli a forma como Camus agiu de manhã.

-Nem eu. O Dom Pedra de Gelo é estranho.

-Ele nem ao menos se importou comigo! Meu melhor amigo... A última pessoa de quem eu esperaria aquele comportamento...

Afrodite bufou e levantou-se, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos na grama.

-Tá legal. Não era pra eu te contar isso, mas não agüento mais ver você falando como se o Pingüim tivesse esquecido de você.

-E não esqueceu?

-Não. Na verdade, foi ele que armou tudo. Ele que preparou a mesa, arrumou a parede, chamou a mim e Aioria... Só não queria que você soubesse, sabe-se lá por quê. Acho que não queria perder a fama de geladão.

-... – Milo estava paralisado, tentando processar o que ouvira. Por que diabos Camus não queria que ele soubesse que tudo, na verdade, fora idéia dele? Louco. Quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, mais difícil essa tarefa parecia. Subitamente, levantou-se e saiu correndo em direção à casa de Camus.

-... Ei, Milo! Volta aqui! Não diga a ele que eu te contei, ou ele vai me matar! MIIIIIIIIIIILO! Ai, meus deuses... Eu mereço?

---------/---------/---------

BLAM!

Um estrondo fez-se ouvir na casa de Aquário. Era Milo entrando como um furacão no quarto do amigo, quase arrombando a porta para encontrá-lo sentado próximo à janela com um olhar pensativo.

-CAMUS, SEU TRATANTE! – o rapaz de cabelos cacheados ofegava e se esforçava em vão para manter uma carinha de bravo.

-Ah, oi, criança. Como foi seu dia?

-Como você consegue ser tão CÍNICO? – a essa altura, Milo começara a rir enquanto falava, os olhos brilhando, as emoções à flor da pele. Correu até o francês de repente e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo – Foi perfeito! Perfeito! Nem sei como agradecer, Camye!

-Ora, vá até as casas deles e diga que gostou.

-Seu besta! Falo de você. Não sei como _te_ agradecer! Eu já sei de tudo. Sei que foi tudo idéia sua, seu palhaço...

Seguiu-se uma seqüência de resmungos ininteligíveis em francês vindos de um Camus vermelho e rabugento.

-Quem foi que te contou, merde?

-Ah, não tem muita opção, né? Mas não importa. O que importa é que você é um besta e eu sou outro, mas estou _muito _feliz com essa história toda e quero saber por que diabos você queria esconder de mim que se importa comigo , como se eu não soubesse disso.

Camus encarou Milo, estupefato. Como ele conseguia ser tão adoravelmente convencido?

-Bah...

-Admita que nem você mesmo sabe responder.

Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um olhar cortante.

-Ahá! Eu sabia! Você não sabe responder!

-Saber eu sei, mas não quero te dar satisfação das cosias agora.

-Ah, poxa! Hoje eu posso tudo, esqueceu?

-E aproveita este poder para me encher a paciência.

Mal abriu a boca pra falar de novo e sentiu a boca de Milo pousar levemente sobre a sua. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo e sua espinha congelara. Milo danado! Então ele sabia... Sabia o motivo pelo qual Camus evitava ao máximo que os dois ficassem muito tempo a sós e agora escondera dele quem era o verdadeiro responsável pelo dia que tivera.

Receio. Era este o motivo. Medo de que ele descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos... No entanto nada daquilo adiantara e ele acabou descobrindo. E não, não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Pelo contrário, explorava-lhe cada canto da boca com um fervor tipicamente apaixonado enquanto seus dedos longos lhe acariciavam as costas. Suas ações pareciam implorar para serem correspondidas elo francês, no entanto, Camus estava atordoado demais para pensar em fazer qualquer coisa.

Após alguns minutos, o grego desistiu de ser correspondido e afastou-se com os olhos marejados.

-... Desculpe, Camye. Eu pensei em uma coisa... E fui logo agindo por impulso, sem saber se estava ou não certo. No fundo eu sabia que era sonhar demais que você...

-Milo?

-Hun?

-Não diga nada, sim? – e o puxou para um novo beijo, mais longo do que o outro, do qual nem ao menos participara.

-Mas... Como?

-Criança tola... Você estava certo. _Je t'aime_.

Uma lágrima emocionada desceu timidamente pela face bronzeada de Milo.

-Eu... Eu também te amo, seu besta!

Antes que pudesse responder, o francês foi empurrado para a parede e "atacado" com gosto pelo grego.

---------/---------/---------

-Lembra que eu disse que este foi o melhor aniversário que já tive desde que saí de casa pra treinar? – disse Milo, deitado sobre o peito de Camus após uma madrugada cheia de suspiros, juras e carícias.

-_Oui_.

-Mudei de idéia. Foi o melhor de todos... Eu não poderia ter recebido um presente melhor.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora:** tá, tá. Eu esperava MUITO mais, masssssssssssss... o que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo? O níver do meu Miluchinho não podia passar em branco! Comentem, please, gente! Eu sei que não ficou grande coisa, mas esta pequena fic é importante pra mim, pois é a primeira que escrevo e publico sozinha, sem parceria! É tããããão emocionante XD idiota

E mais uma coisinha... não deu tempo nem de reler, que dirá de revisar, portanto, relevem os errinhos de datilografia e tudo mais.

Beijinhos, gente, e longa vida ao nosso escorpiãozinho fofo! Que ele ainda viva muuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo ao ladod e seu amado cubo de gelo \o/

Au revoir


End file.
